In the vampire's eye
by automneate
Summary: Un rêve. Répétitif. Bella passe son temps à dormir, à rêver, à cauchemarder. Elle rêvait. Avant. Mais depuis le mariage ses rêves sont de plus en plus précis. Mais si quelqu'un était derrière tout ça ? Si quelqu'un contrôlait ses rêves ?
1. Prologue : Mon amour, tu sais ?

**• ****Si le destin en avait décidé autrement**** ...**

* * *

La lune est noire ce soir. Je le sais, je le sens. Je sais aussi que tu entends mes pensées, Edward... Pour la première fois, comme la dernière, tu peux lire en moi... Tu sais, _mon amour_, cela aurait _pu_ se terminer autrement. Cela aurait _dû_ se passer comme tu l'avais imaginé et comme la logique aurait _voulu_ que ça se passe -Vieillir normalement, et avoir une _simple_ vie heureuse avec toi avant de m'éteindre- Mais pourquoi se contenter de cela alors que je pouvais t'avoir pour _l'éternité_ toute entière ? A présent, je suis une étrangère parmi les âmes, une vagabonde ayant abandonné tout espoir et qui n'a plus de but précis. Tu as raté ta chance. Mais je ne t'en veux pas... _Tu n'es la perfection incarnée qu'à mes yeux..._

Tu pourras dire à Alice qu'elle me manquera. Dis aussi à Rosalie que je ne lui en veux pas et que je ne regrette pas mes choix. Remercie tes parents de m'avoir accueillie à bras ouverts comme leur propre fille. Et dis à Jasper et Emmett qu'ils me manqueront, eux et leur humour complètement à coté de la plaque... Et enfin, _mon amour_, dis toi que je t'aimais, que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais dans la vie comme dans la mort, dans l'au delà. Tu es toute ma vie et toute ma mort Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

* * *

_® Tous les droits appartiennent exclusivement à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages et la suite de sa saga, pendant la transformation de Bella (qui n'est pas enceinte dans ma fiction) Merci et bonne lecture à tous !_ ©


	2. Chapitre 1 : Partir pour mieux revenir

Chapitre 1 : Partir pour mieux revenir

* * *

_« Bella... Bella... »_

Je ne cessais d'entendre mon prénom, et pourtant, je ne pouvais répondre à ces appels. Je n'arrivai pas à ouvrir les yeux et mon esprit ne répondait plus -Mort clinique- Malgré cela ma mémoire reconnaissait la main qui tenait la mienne : _La Sienne_. Sa froideur, sa douceur et même cette éternel pâleur que je parvenais à percer dans le noir. Sa voix m'appelait et je n'étais même pas capable de lui serrer la main, juste pour montrer que j'étais bien là. Soudain, je senti sa main me délaissée -_Non, Edward ! Reste je ne pourrais pas me battre sans toi !_- Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir, c'en était fini sinon. Il se rapprocha de moi et je sentis ses lèvres glacées contre ma peau.

_« Je reviens, ma belle, je reviens. »_

Je sentis le chagrin dans sa voix : Il fallait que je me batte, au moins pour lui. Il était l'homme de ma vie... qui serait éternelle si je me réveillais. Il fallait que je me batte. Les effets du venin paraissaient avoir disparus, et maintenant, c'était à moi de me réveiller.

« Edward, tu te fais du mal...

-Carlisle...

-Esmée s'inquiète pour toi. Descends au moins te nourrir.

-Je ne descendrais que si elle est à mes côtés... Vivante.

-Edward ! Ça peut prendre des jours ! Et quand elle se réveillera elle risque de ne plus se souvenir... Pas tout de suite du moins.

-Carlisle ? Elle n'est pas morte, hein ? J'arrive plus ou moins à lire dans ses pensées, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle est morte ? »

Mon amour était paniqué, maintenant. -_Je ne suis pas morte, Edward. Écoute moi._- Je le sentis bouger et sa main récupéra la mienne. Comment oublier ces êtres vampiriques auxquels je tenais ? Impossible. À présent, j'étais mariée à l'homme que j'aimais. Je faisais partie de leur famille. De cette famille à laquelle je tenais. Comment mourir sans les avoir au moins serrés dans mes bras ? Ils faisaient partis de ces êtres que je chérissais plus que tout au monde. Décidément, il fallait que je me batte. Si seulement si c'était facile de revenir à moi.

« Edward, si tu parviens à lire dans ses pensées, c'est qu'elle est morte... (Je sentis Edward pivoter violemment vers on père) Humainement parlant, j'entends. Quand elle renaitra, tu risques de ne plus l'entendre. Elle parvenait à fermer son esprit en tant qu'humaine. Elle le fera de même en tant que vampire : sans presque aucun effort. Maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'à se réveillée. L'étape la plus longue et difficile, après le venin. Ne t'en fais pas Edward, elle reviendra, j'en suis persuadé, d'ailleurs, nous le sommes tous. Nous parlons de Bella là.

-Justement... Je sais qu'elle est courageuse mais maintenant j'ai peur qu'elle n'arrive pas à se réveiller... »

Je sentis que Carlisle allait partir, mais il se retourna et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'arrivai à repérer ce qui se passait autour de moi... Ma transformation prenait-elle fin ? Allais-je me réveillée ?

« Carlisle, tu te souviens quand nous sommes partis à Denali ? Après ma bêtise de l'avoir laissée ? (Carlisle émit un léger signe de tête en guise d'affirmation) Quand j'ai appris... _il n'arrivait pas à continuer._ Quand j'ai appris son pseudo-suicide, tu as perçu ce que j'ai ressenti… alors que tu n'étais pas là... Alors je sais que tu peux imaginer ce que je ressentirais si elle mourrait, maintenant, par ma faute. Je ne veux pas la perdre, elle compte bien plus que n'importe qui dans ma misérable existence. »

La voix d'Edward tremblait, comme s'il pleurait (chose qu'il ne savait faire). Je cru entendre de légers pas dans le couloir. Une grâce sans limite trônait dans chaque parcelle du corps de ma meilleure amie. Alors, Alice se précipita dans la chambre.

« Edward, je l'ai vue transformée, tout ira bien, _chantonnait-elle._

-Elle ne te laissera pas comme ça, mon chéri. Va manger, nous allons restés avec elle. »

Esmée était arrivée avec Alice. Mon amour ne protesta pas et se leva. Puis Alice s'empressa de prendre ma main. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et partit. Esmée caressait mes cheveux, et je perçus au loin, les pas d'Edward, qui s'éloignait. Mon corps frissonna.

« Du calme, Bella, il revient, ne t'inquiète pas, _me murmura doucement la voix tendre et maternelle d'Esmée._

-Bella, tu n'as pas le droit de partir, hein ?! Qui est-ce que je chouchouterais sinon ? Avec qui je jouerais à la poupée, surement pas avec Rosalie, elle n'est pas drôle ! _Disait Alice, qui rigolait à son idiotie. »_

J'eus envie de rire mais à la place mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'entrais dans une sorte transe et mon corps se remit en fonction. Mes doigts commencèrent à me brûler, j'avais mal. Puis ce fut mes bras qui furent en feu. La main d'Alice avait lâché la mienne et c'était maintenant son bras qui essayait de me calmée.

« Carlisle? UNE DOSE DE MORPHINE VITE !

-La morphine n'aura aucun effet, va trouver Edward !

-C'est la dernière phase de sa transformation ! Edward non plus n'aura aucun effet !

-C'est pas vrai, je n'avais pas prévu ça ! ROSE, MA MALLETTE, VITE ! »

Je retrouvais l'usage de la parole et de mes yeux, je suppliai Alice qui me caressait le visage de ses longs doigts glacés. J'essayais d'appeler Edward, qui était déjà partit. Le feu continuait son chemin vers mes bras, mes épaules. Mon cœur et mon cerveau furent envahis de cet incendie, bien plus puissant que le venin de mon amour. J'étais maintenant tenue par Emmett, Rosalie me tenait la main et Carlisle préparait au final, une dose de morphine. Jasper essayait de m'apaiser (sans grande réussite) et Esmée me tenait le bras. J'étais entourée de ma famille mais il me manquait _mon amour _pour que je m'apaise ou que je m'éteigne en paix.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Réveil & renaissance

Chapitre 2 : Réveil & renaissance

* * *

Le feu continuait son chemin en me dévorant de l'intérieur. Ma vue se brouilla aussi vite que quand je l'avais retrouvée : tout était blanc. Un immense halo de lumière. Était-ce donc ça la lumière au bout du couloir ? Allais-je en fait les laissés pour mourir, seule, au lieu de terminer ma transformation ? M'étais-je réveillée trop tôt ? Ou trop tard ? Je contrôlais plus ou moins mes pensées (et mon cerveau ?), c'était déjà ça.

Le souvenir de James me revint. Lui et la salle de danse, à Phœnix. Ce n'était pas le même feu, pas celui du venin. Mais la douleur s'y rapprochait. Mes veines bouillonnaient sous ma blancheur vampirique. Le sang battait à tout rompre sous mes trempes. Était-ce cela qui provoquait mes hallucinations ?

Je sentis des perles de sueur couler le long de mon visage, sous l'effet de ma poussée de fière, vertigineuse ! Mes cheveux aussi étaient trempés, sous les doigts d'Esmée. Mes ongles s'agrippèrent aux draps, les déchirant presque.

La douleur me dévorait et je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait. J'étais entourée par les gens qui m'aimait et que j'aimais, alors ce serait maintenant. Ça devait être maintenant ! La douleur devrait s'arrêter. Maintenant ! Mon corps me brûlait, comme chauffé au rouge. Si je m'effaçais maintenant, après tout ce chemin parcouru, je leur ferais du mal. Je lui ferais du mal. A lui. Edward. J'allais avoir ce que je voulais, ce que je souhaitais depuis des mois alors pas question d'arrêter en si bon chemin ; la douleur n'était plus qu'un détail, à présent.

S'accrocher à la vie alors que j'étais morte en tant qu'humaine devenait compliqué. Je ne pouvais me débarrasser de cette douleur, mais je me devais de lutter, car si je baissais les bras... Terminé. Je n'avais jamais eu la force d'éviter la douleur, avant, alors comment l'aurais-je maintenant ? Je n'avais plus mon courage d'humaine ni ma force de nouvelle-née. Je ne n'étais ni humaine, ni vampire. Alors me battre pour la ligne d'arrivée ? Comment ? Pour combien de temps ?

J'étais seule, perdue dans le trou noir de mes pensées. En fait, j'étais dans un coma où j'avais le choix de me réveiller (ce choix était fait – Je voulais me réveillée) et où, pour cela il fallait avancer jusqu'au moment où, _-ding-_ la fin de l'incendie serait là ; le réveil. Je venais de voir la vérité en face, le plus dur avait été de me dire que depuis le début, j'étais _seule_ pour me battre. Même s'ils étaient là, à mes côtés, physiquement, c'était en vérité une guerre contre moi-même et mon sommeil, c'était psychologique - Réveil ou mort -.

Et plus loin, au fond du trou noir, des voix retentissaient. C'était un véritable calvaire de les entendre. Elles m'étaient si familières et à la fois si éloignées. On aurait dit comme une mélodie, une douce berceuse, comme celle qu'Edward avait l'habitude de me fredonner le soir. J'allais perdre le contrôle et baisser ma garde si je les écoutais mais je ne pouvais faire que cela, à vrai dire.

L'incendie reprit du service, plus fort encore, quand... _Je quittais mon corps ? _Je voyais ma famille, je pouvais les toucher mais ils ne sentaient rien, absolument rien. Mon corps était étendu au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient, autour du lit. J'étais vulnérable. Je ne servais plus à rien. Étais-je morte ? Non ! Je ne pouvais pas ! Je m'étais battue pour _lui_ ! Cela ne pouvait pas être déjà fini... Et pourtant j'étais bel et bien en dehors de mon corps et je voyais Carlisle m'injecter de la morphine, que mon corps rejetait.

« _Non Bella ! Ne me quitte pas maintenant ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Je t'interdis de partir et de lâcher prise, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime ma Bella !_ »

Il n'y avait de place dans mon cerveau que pour trois petites choses : le trou noir où se perdaient et se mélangeaient mes pensées ; la concentration sur la douleur et sur l'acharnement qu'il me fallait pour ne pas rendre les armes ; et enfin, une place, aussi minime soit-elle, pour mes souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'humaines, tous plus flous les uns que les autres mais à la fois tellement inoubliables... Ils se bousculaient dans cette parcelle de mon cerveau mais ils étaient tous là. Si beaux, si illuminés de par la présence d'Edward. Ils défilaient, un par un... Notre premier regard, la clairière, notre premier baiser, notre première nuit ensemble, nos ombres entremêlées, le match de ma nouvelle famille. Et toujours ses mains mêlées aux miennes, sa peau glacée contre la mienne, ses lèvres sucrée. Et plus récemment encore sa demande de fiançailles, le mariage, notre nuit de noce...

*

Le mariage. Jamais je n'aurais cru finir mariée un jour. Renée m'avait élevée dans la phobie des robes blanches, si bien que lorsque Edward avait décidé de me demandé de l'épouser et m'avait présenté la bague, j'avais été prise d'une crise de panique. Quand bien même, j'avais finie devant l'autel. Dans une magnifique robe blanche de dentelle et de simplicité, confectionnée par ma meilleure amie (et ma belle-sœur) de vampire, Alice. J'avais eu droit à une robe de soie, décorée, le long de ma colonne vertébrale par de simples boutons d'argent. Le motif de ma traine rappelait celui de mon corset. Alice, elle ?Une simple robe, sans bretelle, relevée d'un nœud sous son buste. Jalouse. J'étais jalouse d'elle et de sa robe, couleur chocolat qui contrastait si parfaitement à sa couleur de peau, cette éternelle pâleur. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas à avoir cette traine dans les pattes, menaçant de me faire chutée à chaque pas que je faisais, du haut de cette saleté de paire de talons. Et de toute manière, avec Alice et Rosalie (qui portait la même robe que sa sœur mais en plus longue et d'une couleur bleu nuit) dans les parages, j'avais toutes les chances du monde à mes cotés pour que personne ne me regarde. Et je ne risquais de ne plus être la reine de la fête (ce qui ne m'aurait pas plus gênée, mais d'après mes belles-sœurs, c'était moi la mariée, c'était moi de l'être). Alice m'avais juré que personne n'oserait les regardées une fois que j'aurais franchi le bas de l'escalier de la maison des Cullen. Et il fallait croire qu'elle avait eu raison. Elle m'avait transformée (pas encore en un être comme elle, mais n'importe qui aurait pu le croire). Les mèches qui, d'habitude, tombaient devant mes yeux avaient été accrochées et maintenues par un simple peigne d'argent et mon teint, d'ordinaire si blanchâtre, était un peu plus rosé. Mes yeux étaient mis en valeur par un trait de crayon noir et par du far à paupière bleu pâle. Mes lèvres étaient d'une couleur pêche… Jamais, je n'avais été aussi jolie. Lorsque l'on descendu les marches de l'immense escalier blanc, tous les regards se retournèrent vers moi. Alors que moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour un seul... Celui de mon amour, le plus beau de tout les regards. Le temps s'était figé. Une guerre aurait pu éclatée ou le monde s'arrêter que je n'aurais rien remarqué. J'étais perdue dans ses immenses et magnifiques yeux d'or et topazes. On aurait pu croire qu'un liquide traversait ses prunelles... Le désir ? Il me désirait à ses côtés ? Comme j'aurais voulu que cette fichue marche accélère, ou mieux! Qu'elle s'arrête pour que je puisse me précipitée dans ses bras. Mais au moindre faux pas, je pouvais dire adieux à la vie, car ma charmante belle-sœur se serait fait un immense plaisir de m'égorgée sur l'instant. Alors intérieurement, je maudissais Alice d'être aussi maniaque.

Je finis par sentir que ma mâchoire s'était décrispée, que mes veines ne bouillonnaient plus et que mon cœur n'avait plus de ratés. Durant ce long moment d'incertitude, je réussi enfin à comprendre – c'était la fin de la souffrance, de la brûlure.

_**Alors, après cette désagréable bataille, cette guerre que j'avais finalement gagnée, à ce moment là, à la fin cette souffrance dont je ne connaissais pas la durée, j'ouvris enfin les yeux.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Petite note aux lecteurs : Je sais je sais, ça a été long à venir mais c'est enfin là. J'espère que vous avez apprécier._

_En attendant, je pars en voyage la semaine prochaine alors je me ferais une joie d'écrire la suite sur le chemin._

_Bisous à tous et au week-end prochain, c'est promis._

**Maarthy**_  
_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les Cullen

Chapitre 3 : Les Cullen

* * *

Encore ce rêve... Je mis quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux. Où étais-je ? Depuis combien de temps ? J'essayai de me concentrer sur l'environnement où je me trouvais. J'eus d'abord du mal à distinguer la pièce où je me trouvais car elle était extrêmement lumineuse. Cette lumière venait des nombreuses fenêtres donnant sur un présumé jardin et le peu de mur qui restait était blanc. Une délicieuse odeur -de brûler- s'engouffra dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, venant surement du rez-de-chaussé. J'essayai avec difficulté et à ma plus grande peine de plonger dans ma mémoire afin de reconstituer les derniers événements auxquels j'avais été témoin. Soirée... Famille... Cullen... Sommeil... Edward...

« Edward ! M'écriai-je soudainement en me relevant dans le lit. »

J'étais dans sa chambre, entre ses draps de soie. Ils avaient son odeur. Avait-il passer la nuit avec moi ? Je me levai doucement, assez lentement car je savais que dans le cas contraire je vacillerai. Quelle heure était-il ? Je pris une de ses chemises qui trainait sur un fauteuil et l'enfila. Je descendis lentement les escaliers et suivi l'odeur jusqu'à la cuisine. Les Cullen étaient tous là, dans la bonne humeur du matin. Comment faisaient-ils ? J'aperçus Carlisle et Esmée qui essayait d'aider Alice et Edward à préparer ce qui devait être mon petit déjeuner. Ils étaient bien trop occupés pour remarquer ma présence, ce qui ne fit que tripler les fous-rires de Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, qui eux, m'avait vue arriver.

« Bien dormi Bells ? M'interpella Emmett.

-Chaque moment où j'échappe à ta bonne humeur est un supplice, mon cher Emmett, lui souris-je.

-C'est ça commence à te moquer de moi, toi. »

Rosalie éclata d'un rire cristallin, ce qui permis enfin aux vampires de remarquer ma présence. J'allai saluer Esmée et Carlisle, Alice colla un baiser sur ma joue et enfin, Edward s'avança vers moi et m'enlaça, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mon front.

« Je crois que vous n'êtes pas prête de manger madame Culen, me murmura-t-il avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. »

En effet, la cuisine était sans dessus-dessous. Et évidement; leur bonne humeur était contagieuse. Voilà pourquoi j'aimais tellement les Cullen. Ils étaient du bonheur au quotidien. Edward passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Je pouvais sentir sa musculature si parfaitement taillée à travers son t-shirt. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans mon coup, et je sentis son sourire en coin contre ma peau.

« Bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il en m'entrainant sur les tabourets placés derrière le bar.

-Oui et non. Je crois avoir commencer à cauchemarder quand tu m'as quittée.

-Ah oui ? Et de quoi as-tu rêvé ? S'interposa Alice dans notre conversation.

-Pourquoi demander alors que tu le sais déjà ? Lui souris-je. »

Elle me tira la langue et une autre série de rire éclata dans la maison. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'assoir, Edward m'attira à nouveau contre lui. Je déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et m'assis finalement sur ses genoux.

« Profitez les tourtereaux, car à la longue, le désir diminue, dit Emmett en regardant Rosalie. »

Celle ci le fusilla du regard avant de venir faire claquer violemment sa main contre la joue d'Emmett.

« HUMOUR chérie. H-U-M-O-U-R, maugréai-t-il.

-C'est ça, rattrape toi comme tu peux idiot, vociféra Rosalie. »

Lui aussi attira sa femme contre lui et l'embrassa, sachant que de toute façon, Rosalie lui pardonnerait.

« T'es un sacré macho Emmett, l'interpellais-je.

-Et ça te gêne petite sœur ?

-Laisse moi réfléchir... Heu... Oui ! Lui souris-je.

-Et comment crois-tu qu'était Edward ?

-Là il a pas tord Bella, intervint Alice. »

Je me retourna pour dévisager Edward qui haussa les épaules. J'arquai un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement si cela était vrai. Il me fit son éternel sourire en coin avant de m'embrasser. Et il croyait s'en sortir comme ça ? Avec un simple bai... Oh mon dieu ! _Réveille-toi Bella ! Te laisse pas avoir, te laisse pas avoir... MAIS IL EST SI..._

« Bella !

-Quoi ?!

-Ben... Ton p'tit déj' est prêt, _me sourit Alice._

-A ce moment précis, je te déteste Alice.

-Je sais, _rigola-t-elle._ »

Edward me laissa la place et me regarda manger. Je les observai se vanner et rire aux éclats. Mes œufs avalés, je débarrassai et allai m'habiller. Quand je redescendis, Edward jouait aux échecs avec Jasper. Assis sur les canapés disposés en U (alors que ces derniers étaient sur le sol), le reste de la famille riait encore et toujours devant les murmures d'Alice, chargés d'aider Jasper à battre mon amoureux. Je m'assis sur un coussin de sol, près d'Edward et observait la partie. Il était concentré sur les pensées de Jasper, et me remarqua à peine. J'eus envie de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, mes paupières s'alourdissaient. Alors Alice vint se poster près de moi, et prit ma main dans la sienne.

« J'te parie 5$ que Jasper gagne, _me murmura-t-elle._

-Réellement ? Alice, tout le monde sait que tu sais qui va gagner, _marmottais-je._

-Ahah, on n'est jamais sûrs de notre futur, _me sourit-elle._

-Qu'est ce que tu me cach...

-Échec et mat ! _Cria Edward._

-J't'avais dit, _ria-t-elle._ »

Cette famille était décidément des plus passionnantes. Edward se retourna vers moi et m'enlaça. Puis une conversation suivie. J'aimais leur classe et leur simplicité. Je me sentais vraiment à l'aise avec eux mais malheureusement il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient des vampires. Mais je n'aurais bientôt plus à m'en faire. Si mon rêve était exact, je serais bientôt comme eux. Edward me devait cela, j'avais sa parole, et j'avais rempli ma part du contrat : nous étions mariés. J'embrassai Edward quand Alice nous tira de notre bulle.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Alice Cullen

Chapitre 4 : Alice Cullen

* * *

« Bella, suis-moi, s'il te plait, _murmura Alice dans le creux de mon oreille._ »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et m'empoigna fermement la main. Edward ne cherchait pas à comprendre quelle mouche avait piqué Alice ni à nous suivre, j'en déduisis qu'elle lui avait fait part de son envie de me parler. Elle me traina ainsi jusqu'au garage glacial, puis daigna enfin me lâcher.

« Le sous sol est insonorisé, ils ne pourront pas nous entendre, même avec leur ouïe surdéveloppée, _m'informa-t-elle._

-Heu... Bien mais... Alice ? Edward sait de quoi tu veux me parler non ?

-Non, j'ai bloqué mon esprit. Mais explique-moi plutôt à quel point le tien divague la nuit, que se passe-t-il ? »

Je la rejoignit sur le capot de la Porsche, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre du confort du sol, toujours hésitante. Elle me prit à nouveau la main, et me tira contre elle, avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Raconte-moi, _me murmura-t-elle._

-Jenesaispas,'expliquepascequ'ilm'arrive,c'esté,je necomprendsplus... »

Les mots étaient sortis d'une traite, aussi fluides qu'incompréhensibles, même pour le vampire qu'était Alice. Elle resserra vivement son étreinte, me caressant les cheveux, et posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

« Et en anglais ? _Susurra-t-elle._ Je rigole, _dit-elle en voyant ma mine renfrogné._ Et ne fronce pas les sourcils si tu ne veux pas avoir de rides.

-Quoi ?

-Humour, Bella.

-Oh non Alice, ne te met pas à faire ton Emmett ! Je déteste quand il fait ça.

-Bien, mais raconte-moi.

-Je te l'ai dit.

-Tu sais, Bella, t'es adorable, mais je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre le moindre mot de ton charabia. Alors répète.

-Tu ne raconteras pas à Edward hein ? Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète ou qu'il revienne sur _notre_ décision.

-C'est donc ça ? Tu rêves de ta transformation. »

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de me faire répéter finalement. Elle avait compris.

« Tu fermeras ton esprit hein ?

-Quand as-tu commencer à en rêver Bella ? »

Elle avait ignorer ma demande, ce qui accentua mes craintes. Il allait le savoir, il allait revenir sur sa décision. Il ne voudrait plus répondre à mes hormones d'adolescence, comme on l'avait convenu, il essaierait de m'en dissuader, à nouveau.

« Bella, Bella ! Ouhouh,_ fit Alice en me tenant par les épaules, passant une main devant mes yeux, vides d'émotions. _Bella je ne lui dirais rien, tu m'entends, il ne saura rien. »

Je repris le contrôle lentement. Peu à peu, et je vis qu'Alice n'osait pas reposer la question. Alors j'y répondit, de moi-même.

« Peut de temps après le mariage, je crois. Mais ce n'est pas systématique. Je crois que j'en rêve seulement quand Edward me laisse. Une fois, j'ai même eu l'impression d'étouffer, de suffoquer, de ne pas avoir sa protection. »

Alice ne répondit pas. Elle resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, telle une statue sculptée dans le marbre, le regard vide. L'air qu'elle avait lorsque qu'une vision surgissait...

« Alice ? Alice ? Réponds moi, _m'affolai-je_. Que vois-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle tressaillit.

« Carlisle... Il faut que je parle à Carlisle.

-Alice ! Tu as promis ! _M'exclamai-je._

-Oui, je te l'ai promis. Carlisle n'est pas Edward, et il bloquera aussi ses pensées. Edward ne saura rien.

-Mais...

-Fais moi confiance, et je tiens mes promesses, _me coupa-t-elle._ Suis moi. »

Nous remontâmes à l'étage supérieur et découvrîmes qu'Edward, Rosalie et Emmett manquaient à l'appel.

« Partis chasser, _murmura Alice, dans le but de me rassurer._ »

Je soupirai et allai m'assoir près d'Esmée qui passa son bras derrière mes épaules avec un sourire regorgeant d'amour et de bienveillance. Alice, elle, prit place aux pieds de sa mère adoptive, une main dans la sienne. Carlisle, qui s'était assis dans l'autre canapé alors que je lui avait voler sa place près de sa femme, nous regardait, Alice et moi, d'un air inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il les filles ? _Demanda gentillement Esmée._

-Tout d'abord, il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas penser à ce que je vais vous dire, en présence d'Edward, lança Alice en risquant un regard vers moi. »

Ses parents acquiescèrent silencieusement, d'un mouvement de tête à peine perceptible.

« Merci, _murmurai-je._

-Bien, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Carlisle, est-ce que tu as déjà croisé un vampire capable de contrôler les rêves des humains ? »

Esmée s'esclaffa. Je la regardais incrédule, alors qu'elle m'adressait un regard compatissant.

« Alice, il n'y a que les humains qui peuvent rêver, _expliqua-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. _

-Détrompe toi chérie, murmura Carlisle en nous rejoignant sur notre sofa.

-Pardon ? »

Si elle l'avait pu, Esmée se serait empourprée. Mais après tout, les autres Cullen n'avait pas l'air au courant non plus.

« Excusez-moi Carlisle, mais Edward m'a signalé que vous ne pouviez pas rêver... »


End file.
